Your Guardian Angel
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: 11/River. Set after Let's Kill Hitler! The Doctor goes to see River after the events of LKH...and their romantic adventures begin! Based on the song, Your Guardian Angel!
1. The Doctor and River

**_Thanks for coming onto my story! :D_**

**_Well, I've been listening to Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus on repeat all day, and I suddenly thought of the Doctor singing it to River for some weird reason..._**

**_After Let's Kill Hitler, I have officially converted from a diehard 11/Amy shipper to an absolute River/11 shipper! They are such a good couple!_**

**_Anyways, this is set after Let's Kill Hitler, and is the story of the Doctor and River's romance!_**

**_If you check my story, Let's Kill Hitler:The Doctors view, it's kind of a follow-up from that!_**

**_Eagle-eye readers may noticed that I've incorporated some of the lyrics in :3_**

**_It may be a one-shot, it depends on how many reviews I get! (So subtle...)_**

**_Hope you like!_**

* * *

><p><strong>"Doctor? Doctor are you listening to me?"<strong>

Amy's voice is filled with impatience, so I look up immediately, fixing her with a grin. **"Sorry Pond, was just thinking."**

_About River. About how I won't be able to stand not being with her. I have to see her, I won't be able to properly live until I do. _

After recovering from the Judas poison, having my strength returned, I had figured out that a world turns cold without her here, and as cliche as it sounds, it breaks my soul; thinking of not seeing her.

We had just left River at the Sisters of The Infinite Schism hospital, and now stood in the Tardis, Amy and Rory staring at me with concerned faces.

**"What are you going to do?" **Rory groans, flopping down on the swivelly chair.

I try to look innocent, but Amy catches me out.

**"You have your smile on..." **She moans, but I shake my head.

**"Don't know what your talking about." **I say innocently, as I flick a couple of levers with flourish; a destination in my mind.

**"We're not stupid you know!" **Amy complains, as she drags Rory out of the chair and they walk with their hands joined towards the door.

**"That's debatable..**.**" **I mumble, but thankfully they have already left.

I park the Tardis in the exact co-ordinates I remember River telling me one day, and as I am about to leave, attempt to flatten my hair but it bounces back up.

I push open the door, and look up and down the row of cells, feeling nervous. Who knew what else Stormcage's cells held?

**"River?" **I whisper at the cell nearest to where I had parked. **"You there?"**

She is lying on a bed, scribbling in the TARDIS-blue diary that in my time stream, I had just given her. At the sound of my voice she rolls off the bed and approaches the bar, looking surprised. **"Doctor?"** She opens the page at random to me, but I suppose she has already committed the diary to memory.

**"Don't try and find this moment River." **I say quietly, crossing my arms and leaning against the bars. **"Because it won't be in there."**

**"And why not?" **She asks, imitating my position from the other side.

**"Because we're in your time stream now." **

She looks shocked, but recovers quickly, and looks me up and down. **"So that means..."** She closes her eyes, groaning.

**"You tried to kill me." **I grin despite myself, and she starts laughing.

**"I suppose you want me to apologize?" **She smirks, evidently knowing that would never happen.

**"No actually, I came here for a different reason." **

**"Care to explain?" **She asks, still smirking, and raising her eyebrows inquisitively.

**"Oh, words aren't required." **I tease in a whisper, and, without hesitation, I kiss her.


	2. River's Influence

_**Thanks to all my reviewers! :D**_

_**To Stalin, you happy you converted me? :D**_

* * *

><p>When we finally pull apart (admittedly after a good few minutes) I am delighted to see the look of pleasure and bewilderment on River's face. <strong>"So I finally surprised you this time?" <strong>I ask, with a huge grin.

She pulls a face at me, making me laugh harder. **"So are you getting me out of here or not?" **She pouts playfully.

I examine the lock, but shake my head with a sigh. **"Stormcage have the highest level of security in the galaxy, including their locks..." **I mumble thoughtfully, fiddling with it to no avail.

River laughs, and I stare at her. **"There's more than one way to open a lock, Doctor." **

I hear the click of boots behind me, as a prison guard approaches me, avoiding looking at River and staring at me. **"Who are you?" **He demands, in a gruff, impatient voice.

**"The Doctor." **I reply easily, and he doesn't budge. **"I'm just visiting!" **I explain, and he turns his head sideways, towards a small walkie-talkie embedded in the shoulder of his uniform.

**"Sir, we have an unidentified man over in Block D, section 190. Over." **He mutters, not looking at me.

I look at River, who is nearly in hysterics, with playful annoyance.

**"The cell beside Song is empty, put him in there till we get there. Over." **An impatient voice replies.

What? They are putting me in _jail?_

**"You can't do that!" **I complain. **"I didn't do anything!"**

**"No offence sir, but anyone wanting to speak to Miss Song won't have good intentions." **He says, with a wry smile at River, who finally explodes into laughter.

**"I am _not _going in there!" **I say adamantly, but shut up at the sight of a sonic taser aimed at me.

Growling at River, I step into the cell adjacent to hers. **"You're such a bad influence!" **I complain.

**"I always did like a bad boy..." **River drawls, still chuckling as she collapses onto her bed.

As the cell door is slammed shut behind me, I surreptitiously slip the sonic out of the pocket of my tweed jacket, and aim it at the keys which dangles from the guard who begins to walk away. One of them falls to the floor with a soft clang, but he is too busy talking to his boss in the walkie-talkie as he strolls away.

I kneel on the floor, extending my hand as far as it will go, but my fingertips merely brush against the cold steel. Muttering nonsensical words with annoyance, I cast a glance at River, who is watching me from her cell, grinning manically. **"How's it going?" **She asks politely, smirking.

**"Fantastic!" **I reply, trying to get a grip on the tiny key. **"Do you have any advice or are you just going to sit there and watch?"**

**"Sitting here and watching sounds good." **

**"I hate you sometimes..."**

**"I know sweetie."**

I cast around the tiny cell, equipped with a narrow bunk. Evidently the people of Stormcage weren't familiar with kindness.

Then again, with people like River occupying their cells...

**"Why are you in here?" **I ask, looking at her whilst still scrabbling around for the key.

She barely hesitates before answering her typical, **"Spoilers..."**

**"I _really _hate it when you say that..." **I mumble, but we both know it's a lie.

She grins, before finally closing the diary and sitting cross-legged on the floor next to me, although in her cage. **"Just follow Rule 207." **

I frown, my mind sifting through the various rules. **"Stay away from apples?"**

**"No!"  
><strong>

**"Bow-ties are cool?"**

**"No!"**

**"There is always something of use, even if...-" **I break off, turning to the bed, and jump to my feet, yanking the covers off the bed covers with flourish.

**"Even if it doesn't look that way." **River finishes, leaning back and grinning.

I kneel down again, throwing the covers out the space between the bars. Once I am satisfied that the key is underneath, I pull them back in, and the key slides under the bars, at my feet.

I grin at River, who is already placing the diary in her pocket, waiting expectantly. **"Come on then!"**

I easily unlock the cell, wincing when a piercing alarm erupts, nearly exploding my eardrums. I wave the key teasingly at River, who glares at me. **"Unlock the door!" **She whines.

**"Say please."**

**"No!"**

**"Say please!"**

**"No."**

**"...Fine." **I give in and unlock the door, and she steps out, curtsying sarcastically.

Before we step onto the TARDIS, I put a hand across, barring her from entering. **"I need to know..." **I say quietly. She looks nervous, but doesn't speak. **"I can show you I'll be the one...but can you do the same back?" **I stare into her intense green eyes with ice-blue chips, and she smiles, before kissing me.

**"Wouldn't have it any other way." **She says with a grin, before skipping onto the TARDIS, leaving me standing with a goofy grin on my face.


	3. The Ponds'

**Many huuuge thanks to all my reviewers/subscribers! :D**

**Anyone else mega excited for tonight! It looks intriguing!**

* * *

><p>The sound of the intensified alarm bells snap me back into action, and I duck inside the TARDIS, pulling the doors shut behind me. The sight of River fiddling with the dials makes my dual hearts skip a beat, and I jump up the stairs, calling, <strong>"River! Shoo!" <strong>I try to bat her hands away, but she merely laughs.

**"Do you want to get out of here today or next year?" **She teases, and with one final flick, we are in what the Ponds' jokingly refer to as, 'Hyperspace.'

The sight of my face has River laughing again, and I roll my eyes at her. **"Your so immature..." **I say in a dignified manner, before tripping over a loose cable and nearly tumbling to the floor, only the railings keeping me from losing what is left of my dignity.

**"I think we all know that's your job sweetie." **River replies teasingly, before taking my hands in her own and smiling at me cheekily.

**"What do we tell Amy and Rory?" **I whisper, as if afraid they will hear, as she rests her head against my shoulder. **"I mean they are your parents..." **I trail off, thinking of their reactions. Rory would probably be silent, before nodding dumbly, and Amy would be...Amy.

**"We don't _have _to tell them..."** River muses, looking deviously at me, and I give a short laugh.

**"I think they'll realize if your around more!" **I point out, then, gesturing to our closeness, add, **"Plus the fact that you can't keep your hands off me..." **

**"I don't see you complaining sweetie." **She winks, and tip-toes up to kiss me when I hear Amy's voice say, **"River?"**

We instantly pull apart, backing away from each other, me feeling sheepish, and River grinning manically. **"Hey Mum." **She greets, and I pull a face. I still couldn't get over the fact that River was Amy's _daughter! _It was so bizarre!

Amy must be thinking along the same lines as me, because she can't stop staring at River, and Rory is looking from River to me, his expression suspicious.

**"Hey...River." **She coughs, and I laugh softly.

**"This isn't at all awkward..." **I chuckle, flopping onto the chair.

Ignoring me, Amy asks the question that is evidently on both of her and Rory's minds, **"So...what were you two up to then?" **Amy asks innocently.

**"Nothing."**

**"Nothing."**

River and I speak simultaneously, and look at each other with huge grins, and they both still look suspicious, but don't question further.

**"So where we headed to today Doctor?" **Rory asks, speaking for the first time.

I lean back on the chair, drumming my fingers lightly on the armrests, thinking. **"I'm feeling slightly adventurous today, what about the future?" **I suggest.

They both look eager, and River rolls her eyes. **"Your such a show-off."**

**"Am not!"**

**"You are!"**

**"They asked, I answered!"**

**"Fine, if your feeling so adventurous...let's go to the end of the world!" **River suggests, grinning at my stricken face.

Having her around is going to take a lot of getting used to...


	4. 2012

**_That was such a good episode! I was crying at the Doomsday-like goodbye from old Amy to Rory! And whenever the Doctor was on screen I was crying, it was sooo sad for him!_**

**_Thanks to Hannah for being my Doctor Who encyclopedia, and for reading the Doctors Rules :D_**

**_And loads of thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rule! :D_**

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory look shocked, and turn to face me. <strong>"So there is actually an end to the world?" <strong>Amy asks, in a casual tone, but she sounds worried. I run a hand through my hair, sighing. I hadn't told them before because I didn't want to freak them out.

**"I'm afraid so." **I reply quietly, throwing a look at River.

**"When?"**

**"...Take a guess Pond, the entire human population have been fearing that date since the Mayans." **

**"2012 is _real_?" **Rory demands, looking appalled.

I nod hesitantly. **"'Fraid so." **I repeat.

**"What happens? Is it all fireballs and explosions?" **Amy demands, not taking her eyes off me as I begin to pace.

I throw my hands up wildly, saying, **"No! That's all human-y stuff out of films!" **I say, aggravated. I always hated how the humans put so much of their beliefs into what the media churned out.

**"So what does happen?"**

**"A meteor collides with the moon on the 20th, then the next day the sea becomes uncontrollable and..." **I can't continue, thinking of old footage I had seen from the time.

**"So are we going?" **Rory asks bravely, glancing at Amy and River, the latter of whom looks at me expectantly.

I hesitate, thinking quickly. **"Fine, we go for half an hour, and when the floods start we leave, deal?" **I say firmly, and they nod, and with reluctance I set our destination to the 21st December 2012...

* * *

><p>Blinding darkness is my first thought when I step out of the TARDIS. I can't see my hand which is a couple of inches from my face. I stop dead, and I feel someone bang into me. <strong>"Whoah..." <strong>It is Amy by the sound of her terrified Scottish voice.

**"Whoah indeed..." **I say quietly.

I take a couple of steps forward, and I feel a hand creeping into my own, and River whispers into my ear, **"At least they can't see us now." **I can't help a wide grin even though she can't see me.

**"Why's it so dark?" **Amy demands.

**"It must be the middle of the night on the 21st. No moon, no light." **I explain, before rummaging in my pocket and pulling out the UV light that came in so handy when we were in Venice. Under the influence of the UV light, I can see River's excited face, Amy's unblinking, scared face, and Rory's look of ultimate fear. **"Half an hour." **I say firmly, and River rolls her eyes.

**"Whatever you say boss." **She sings, before skipping off.

**"River!" **I call peevishly. **"Don't run of-" **But she was already gone.

**"You really should keep an eye on her!" **Amy chides, standing beside me, hands intertwined with Rory's.

**"She's your daughter!" **I complain.

**"She's your..." **Amy hesitates, and I feel the redness rising, so turn the light away.

**"Let's just go see where she ran off to!" **Rory says quickly, to my intense relief.

**"Good plan Roman."** I tip him a wink, and with Amy and Rory so close behind me that I can feel their breath on my back, we advance slowly.

We are in some sort of small town, which to me is vaguely familiar, except when I visited here, all the windows weren't smashed in, and there were doors. I can't suppress a small shiver as I see a white bed sheet draping on a wall of a house that reads, _SAVE OUR SOULS_.

**"This is so eerie!" **Rory whispers, looking around furtively.

**"Hey...isn't that your house Rory?" **Amy's voice is hushed, scared.

**"Oh my God...it is..." **However scared Amy sounds, Rory sounds a hundredfold worse, but when he speaks again, his voice is calmer. **"My parents live in America, it's okay." **He sounds relieved, but then I slowly turn and face Amy, dread making my hearts beat faster.

**"Amy don't do it." **I whisper, putting an arm on her shoulder. She is staring at me with dead, cold eyes. **"We can't go see them Amy, who knows what it could-" **

She has already pulled out a set of keys with a small torch, and run off, in the direction of her parents house.

_Women..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>And I know that in End of The World, the world ends in like the year 5 billion, but go along with this guys, for there will be a plot twist revealing why! :D<em>**_

_**_For the record, I don't know when/if the world will end. It might be 2012, it might be tomorrow, it might be never, I don't know! And don't get freaked out by the thought of it, everything happens for a reason :)_**_


	5. Birdsong

**_First off it's the 10th Anniversary of 9/11, so R.I.P to all those who lost their lives in such a horrific manner. You and your loved ones didn't deserve to be put through such hell, so I'm glad to think you'll be having a better time in Heaven now :) Also consider the emergency service personnel who were killed trying to save lives, they will always be in our hearts :)_**

**_Thanks to all my reviewers! :D_**

* * *

><p>I couldn't shake this feeling. This tiny, niggling feeling in the back of my brain that urged me to stop and think for a second. <em>Something<em> was out of place here. It was all too...convenient...

Rory and I stop in front of River, who stands frozen, in deep thought. **"You feel it too don't you?" **I whisper, so Rory, who is too busy scanning around the darkness for Amy.

River nods slowly. **"I know what you mean..."**

Rory turns to us impatiently. **"Doctor, we need to find Amy!" **He points out, snapping River and I out of our intense eye-conversation.

**"Yes...yes of course!" **I start walking again, thoughts working manically.

**"Doctor...when does the world end?" **River asks quietly, but I barely hear her, I'm too occupied trying to hold the UV light aloft.

**"What? You know perfectly wel-"**

**"No Doctor, _tell _me when the world ends. What year?" **River stands in front of me, eyebrows raised, and I stare at her.

**"The year Five Billion River, everyone knows...that." **

I stare at her, mouth partially opened in horror. Rory swivels to face us, mouth set in a perfect 'o.'

**"_You _said it was 2012!" **He accuses, looking between my horror-struck face, and River's pale face.

**"Why did I say that?" **I ask in a whisper, to no-one in particular. **"I've been! I _saw_ it! Why did I..." **I trail off, before remembering Amy. **"We have to find Amy, and leave, now." **

We sprint to Amy's house, and it looks completely different from the image in my head. Ivy clings to the walls like a newborn baby to life. Glass lay at our feet, and a wooden door is in splinters. I step inside, pulling a face as I remember stepping into the same house with the young Amelia Pond.

**"Amy?" **I call quietly, but my voice echoes through the house because it's empty. **"Amy, this isn't real!"**

Amy runs down the stairs, her hair a whirlpool of fire around her head. **"They aren't here! Why are my parents gone?" **Amy demands, staring me directly in the eyes.

**"Amy this isn't real." **River says, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder which makes her jump and stare at her.

**"How is it not real?" **Amy demands, looking from Rory to me to River.

**"Because Earth ends in the year 5 billion." **I say, as way of explanation.

**"But you sai-"**

**"Never mind what I said!" **I cut through her, desperate for her to realize that something far more dangerous was at play here.

**"How do I know your not lying to me? To try and make me forget that my _parents _aren't here?" **Amy demands, taking a step closer to me.

I have no idea what to reply. What do I tell her?

**"Rule 15. Always trust the Doctor." **River says, and I smile at her.

That's when a horrifyingly familiar birdsong begins to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-ooooh!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! And if you have time, review and let me know what you think of the Dream Lord! :D**


	6. Physic Receiver

I hate birds.

I never used to, mind you, but now, I especially hate them. And their songs.

Amy and Rory are staring at me, mouth open in shock. **"Doctor?" **Amy hisses, grabbing my arm in fear. River is staring at the three of us with a look of plain confusion.

**"Am I missing something here?" **She demands, looking around. **"How can there be birds inside a house?" **She asks thoughtfully, turning to go outside, but I grab her arm and pull her back, snarling, **"NO! Don't move!"**

She stares at me, shocked by my outburst.

The birds seemed to get louder, and I hold my fingers in my ears, and Rory and Amy imitate me.

I feel my eyelids starting to droop, but I take a finger out my ear and dig my nail into my skin, trying to keep myself awake. Already River is leaning against the stairs, blinking rapidly. **"Don't give in!" **I try to shout, but I feel my energy sapping away...Already Rory and Amy have succumbed, their eyes shut and bodies curled on the floor. **"River..." **I whisper, extending a hand towards her. She staggers towards me, taking my hand and looking up at me. **"Fight it...fight it...River..."**

Finally, sleep overtakes me.

* * *

><p>I jerk awake, groaning as I hit my head off a metal beam.<p>

**"You get used to that."**

I turn to my right, and see River sitting cross-legged on the floor, but there are bars between us. Rubbing a hand on my forehead, I sit up, groaning again as I look around the annoyingly familiar cell.

**"Stormcage?" **I ask, and she nods, chuckling softly at my annoyed face.

I hear the sound of someone replicating my action of hitting their head off the beam, and go onto my knees, peering out the front of the bars. In the cell across from me, Rory is groaning, touching a swollen lump on his head.

**"I did that..." **I grin, and he throws me a look.

Amy (who is in the cell diagonal from me and adjacent to Rory's) seems to have fared better than us, I see her open her eyes and she sits up more carefully than me and Rory. **"Where are we?" **She asks quietly. **"Is it...him again?"**

**"Stormcage. And...I think so yes." **I sigh, running a hand through my hair, and making it stick up more than usual.

**"Well this is fantastic." **Rory mutters, glancing at River.

**"You get used to it don't worry." **River repeats, grinning at all of us. **"So what's happened? We were in Leadworth...but now we're here?" **She directs this question to me.

**"This has the Dream Lord written all over it." **I mutter, sighing.

**"But he was a," **Rory puts his fingers in quotation marks and imitates my voice, **"'product of physic pollen'!"**

**"Well done Rory, you finally figure something out!"**

I turn instantly, and growl at the sight of a small, tweed-laden man. **"What are you doing here?" **I demand, my voice a harsh snarl.

How much I hated that man. He represented everything I hated about myself, in a physical form.

**"Oh, Doctor, haven't we figured that one out yet?" **He asks, his quiet voice filled with sarcasm.

**"Who is he?" **River demands, staring at him.

**"He's...me. In a way." **I try to explain, but wave a hand. **"It's complicated..."**

**"Much like you then, Doctor!" **He strolls around the small cell, sniffing disdainfully at the small bed.

**"How can you exist?" **I demand, standing shakily.

**"Oh, StormCage have their ways." **He grins evilly at my dumbstruck face.

**"Stormcage are doing this?" **I demand, and he nods. I start pacing, and he materializes outside the four cells. **"Why?"**

**"They were sick of a certain young lady," **He looks pointedly at River, **"Escaping. Then they heard that her...boyfriend..."** I feel the color rise to my cheeks, and I look at Amy and Rory, desperately shaking my head, **"And her parents were involved, so...They...required my services."**

**"And I bet you were more than happy to oblige..." **I mutter angrily. **"But you don't exist! Neither does 2012!" **I say, remembering where we had fallen asleep.

**"Ahh, so we come to the crux of the matter..."** He strolls over towards Amy and Rory, a twisted smile on his face. **"Memories are very powerful..." **

Memories...he was using the Ponds' memories as a physic receiver! I place two hands on the cold metal bars, staring at them. **"Amy, you hated the Dream Lord didn't you?" **I demand, and she looks at me, slightly confused, but nods sheepishly, and glares at him. **"And I'm guessing that you were terrified of 2012, Rory?" **I ask, and Rory gazes at me, open-mouthed and nods.

**"A physic receiver!" **River gasps, staring at me. **"Is that possible?" **

**"Apparently." **I hated being out-witted by myself...

**"So, yet again we have two choices." **He stands in the middle of the four cells, looking at the other three, but never looking me in the eye. **"Either the four of you stay here, in StormCage for a minimum of two lifetimes, or, you can _all_," **He looks pointedly at River, **"Stay in the other, real world, and Miss Song here never has to return to StormCage."**

**"And the condition?" **I ask, knowing myself too well.

**"The other world is ending, as you saw. You have half an hour to save it, and you can stay there. Or, alternatively, you can just give up now." **He adds hopefully, but I shake my head resolutely. The thought of staying here for an hour is enough to make me stand in preparation. **"Just to make things more, 'fun,'-"**

_That's all we need. More Dream Lord fun._

**"Every so often one of you will be transported back here, to Stormcage, and the others will have to make do without you."**

_That's so unfair! All modesty aside, we all knew that if River or I were sent back here, there was no way we could save the Earth._

**"What happens if we just give up?" **Rory asks hopefully, to the Dream Lord's contempt.

**"It's nice to see you haven't wised up with a year of time-travel...you stay in StormCage for two lifetimes, dummy." **

With those final words, he gives me a mock bow, and disappears.

_Well...this was going to be a tricky one..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just to clear up any potential confusion, basically, the foursome have two choices:-<em>**

**_1) Go back into their world, and save the Earth from 2012, in half an hour._**

**_2) Stay in StormCage for 2 lifetimes_**

**_The only problem is, every so often one of them will be taken out of the equation and the others will have to make do without them. If they don't complete Option 1, they'll have to do Option 2 (and can you imagine two lifetimes of River, the Doctor and the Ponds' in the same (well different cells) room?)_**

**_And sorry there isn't much 11/River-y stuff, but don't worry, next chapter there will be! :D_**

**_Review and tell me if you liked the Dream Lord this time, or if it was too timey-wimey spacey-wacey!_**


	7. The Flood

I wake up with a jolt, and realize that I'm soaking wet. I turn onto my side, taking in the water that is rushing at full speed through the door less house. I pull myself to my feet, and look around. River is standing, wringing water from her curls, and Rory is kneeling by an un-moving Amy. **"She must still be at Stormcage." **I muse, before realizing how much of a disadvantage this leaves us. How are we meant to make sure she doesn't drown, and not be lumbered with a useless body?

**"Put her upstairs." **I say to Rory. At least she'll be safe from the water up there.

**"Will she be safe?" **Rory demands, scooping her up in his arms.

**"Prob-Definitely!" **I say as cheerfully as I can manage.

He nods, and carries her up the stairs, and I hear a faint _thump_ and a hissed, **"Sorry!" **

**"Typical Roman..." **I laugh quietly, and turn to see River standing in front of me, a twisted smile on her face which widens at my sudden discomfort.

**"So we're finally alone then?" **She purrs, taking a step closer to me, and I back away, pressed against the wall.

**"Well strictly speaking your _parents_ are upstairs..." **I mumble, avoiding looking at her.

**"Well strictly speaking, upstairs is a long way away." **She winks.

**"We have half an hour to get you permanently out of Stormcage, and to prevent us from going there, and you want to do this _now?_" **I demand, finally looking at her.

**"There isn't any better time to do it then." **She whispers, and leans forward, pressing her lips against mine. Her free hands plays with my hair, and I pull her closer, my arms joined at her back, and we continue kissing until the sound of footsteps coming downstairs makes us jump apart, but Rory doesn't seem to have noticed.

**"So what do we do now then?" **He asks, jumping down the last step and looking at both of us.

**"Save the world, as usual, get no thanks, as usual, and fly off in the TARDIS, as usual!" **I say optimistically, my moment with River making me feel invincible. Half an hour was plenty of time!

**"Where do we start then?" **River asks, leaning casually against the wall. **"Since you seem to have an idea of what we are doing!"**

**"It's easy..." **I wave a hand, but mentally am running through ideas. **"Obviously this isn't real, because as I said before, the Earth ends in 5 billion, so all we need to do is find the TARDIS, bring it here, get Amy and hey pretso!" **

**"Hey Pretso?"** River smirks, and I glare at her playfully.

**"Yes!"**

**"I really worry about your mental state Doctor."** River trills as she skips out into the darkness.

**"Well...I worry about your...hair..."** I retort, and Rory stares at me, laughing.

**"Doctor, I think you just got owned off of River."**

**"Shut up Rory!"**

I take out the UV light, and we walk out of the house, water already at ankle height.** "We'll have to hurry, we've already wasted..."** I pull out my arm, shaking the jacket off revealing a watch. **"Five minutes."**

River is waiting outside for us, looking from right to left, with an expression of impatience.** "Men..."** She sighs, but thankfully doesn't run off again, and stays by the light of the UV as we begin retracing our steps.

I stop dead in the place where the TARDIS had been parked. It was no longer there. **"That little..."** I snarl, looking around desperately. Icy-cold water seeped into my boots, numbing my feet, and River, who was only wearing a pair of black pumps, jumped about in an attempt to warm her feet.

"How can they have moved it?" River demands, whilst Rory searches around blindly for the TARDIS.

**"It's StormCage."** I say darkly. **"They can do whatever the hell they want."**

"Can't you trace it?"

**"Hopefully..."** I pull out my handy omniGPS that I bought on Castello a while back, which could trace anything that you entered.

**"How does it work? I've never seen one!"** River says curiously, as if anything unknown to her was criminal. Rory rejoins us, looking at it with interest.

**"It's complicated, but it should...wor..k."**

**"Doctor?"**

Did I mention how much I hated birdsongs?

**"Can't you hear it?"** I choke, clamping my hands over my ears.

**"No!"** Rory and River say in unison, looking worried.

I stumble, and Rory catches my arm, holding me upright.

**"Doctor, tell us how to use it!"** River says urgently, taking the device off me.

**"Okay, first..."**

I can't help myself...I fall asleep on the flooded floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh-ooooh! :D<em>**

**_Hope you liked!_**

**_Reviews are welcome ;)_**


	8. Rule 509

**_Thanks again to my reviewers, especially Kentastic who makes me laugh everytime I read her reviews :D And also Ffion and thesporkthieves :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wakey wakey Doctor..."<strong>

This taunting lullaby greets me as I open my eyes with a short gasp. I turn my head sideways, seeing that I am back in Stormcage.

**"That wasn't fair! You did it on purpose!" **I say angrily, sitting up and glaring at my counterpart. If he hadn't interfered, we would have probably found the TARDIS by now!

He shrugs with a sly smile. **"Coincidence."**

I growl at him, before looking at River, who is curled up on the floor of her cell, eyes clamped shut. Amy and Rory are in similar positions, though Amy had the sense to lie on the bed.

I face the Dream Lord again, scowling. **"Can't I at least see what they're doing?" **I demand, and he sighs, before clicking his fingers and a smooth, oblong screen with three images of River, Amy and Rory at the top appears at my feet.

**"Whoever you click on, you'll see them, but you won't be able to communicate with them." **He explains curtly.

I nod once, before automatically clicking on the picture of River. Immediately, the screen is filled with her and Rory attempting to lift my un-moving body.

**"What should we do with him?" **Rory pants, as he and River half drag, half carry me.

**"Put him on the wall." **She gestures to a nearby head-height brick wall.

_Nice to know I mean so much to them...a wall? Seriously?_

On the count of three, they put my body on top of the wall, but I can only shout at the screen when it topples over, landing in the water face-first.

I gasp in shock as it feels like my head has been plunged into icy cold water. I can't breathe without feeling as if water is filling my lungs. My hair is plastered to my face, which are both soaking wet as if someone has thrown a bucket of water over me. **"Hurry up and help me!" **I choke, clawing wildly in search of oxygen, staring down at the screen as they hastily lift me back onto the wall, this time securely.

**"Sorry Doctor..." **Rory mumbles, and I lean back, taking deep gulps of air.

**"So you should be..." **I mutter, pushing my wet fringe out of my eyes with a resigned sigh.

**"You have no chance you know."**

I look up at the sneering Dream Lord with narrowed eyes. **"Rule 509. You can do anything as long as your brave enough to take the first step." **I smile reminiscently, thinking of the time River and I invented that rule.

**"Well, the new Rule number One is the Doctor is a complete idiot." **He says sneeringly.

**"Your words mean nothing to me." **I reply darkly.

**"They're your thoughts, Doctor. I am you remember."**

**"Vaguely."**

**"You really should get yourself checked for stupidity." **He says wryly.

I see his eyes linger on the screen, and I look down, seeing that River and Rory have now went off in a random direction that I don't know because I wasn't watching.

**"You distracted me!" **I yelp indignantly.

**"And they call you a genius..." **He yawns, before both of us snap our heads up at the sound of birds chirping. **"Looks like it's time already!"**

I throw him one last glare, before my head hits the floor, and I am dead to my surroundings.

* * *

><p>When I first open my eyes again, I automatically think I've gone blind.<p>

I move slightly, and tumble off the wall, landing in the water. It is colder, _much _colder than it was before; already the water that slops into my boots freezes my feet. The water is nearly at knee height now.

**"River? Rory? Amy?" **

I look around the darkness, but a Bsagrison (famed for their ability to see in the dark, but relying solely on their hearing during the sunlit hours) would have difficulty seeing.

They've left me. With no light, or no way of tracking them or the TARDIS. 15 minutes left.

In other words...

I'm screwed.


	9. The TARDIS

**"River? Rory? Amy?"**

Stumbling like a drunk through the streets, I rely on my other senses to prevent myself from walking into walls. My hands are spread out in front of me, occasionally hitting off trees or walls, which I avoided.

**"River? Rory? Amy?"**

Where where they? They couldn't have gone far by now!

**"Doctor?"**

Someone bangs into me, and both of us tumble to the floor, the person landing on top of me. The water soaks my jacket as I try to make out the features of the person.

**"How come we always end up like this whenever your around?" **I ask pleasantly.

**"Because you prefer me on top sweetie." **River replies, equally pleasantly, making me go red, which was a frequent happening around River.

**"Where's Rory?" **I ask, in an attempt to cover my embarrassment.

**"The birds. Then your blessed UV light stopped working." **She looks at me pointedly, and I shrug.

**"You were probably holding it the wrong way." **I tease, staring up at her.

When she laughs, I can feel her stomach contracting and it makes me laugh. Quite soon, we are both erupting in hysterical laughter, River actually falling off me because she is laughing so much. I can feel tears streaming down my face as I try to stand, but am overcome with laughter, and end up falling on River, whose laughter was just beginning to subside. She restarts again, howling with laughter.

Just as our laughter subsides into hiccups, a familiar feminine voice says, **"What the hell are you two laughing at?"**

River and I look at each other, her bright eyes the only thing I can see of her face, and we start laughing again. My sides and jaw are aching, but the relief of laughter is worth it.

We both manage to stand again, and Amy shines the torch from her key-ring at the two of us. **"I seriously worry about you two..." **She says, rolling her eyes.

**"Lighten up Pond!" **I say cheerfully. **"We have...oh."**

**"Ten minutes!" **Amy exclaims with a shriek, staring at my watch as if it was lying.

**"Pfft...Plenty of time..." **I say, waving a carefree hand, but the thought of spending two lifetimes at Stormcage with River, Amy and Rory, panics me a little.

_Well...maybe a little is an understatement..._

_Understatement of the century..._

River pulls out the handy GPS, and presses it in my hands. With the aid of Amy's torch, I hunch over, fringe sweeping across my eyes and type in a string of commands.

**"Right..." **I hold it up, staring at the direction symbols. **"Ugh, it's written in Castellon..."  
><strong>

**"You can read anything!" **River points out, and I sigh.

**"But it takes time...and effort!"**

**"Your such a child!"**

**"Am no...Shut up!"**

I turn the voice command on, and River and I groan when the voice has a clear Scottish accent. **"Isn't it alien?"**

**"Yes...but the Castellons have a similar accent to the Scots..." **I explain.

**"Great! How are we meant to understand it?" **River demands, shaking her mane of hair.

**"Trun lef' in fi'hundreh metres."**

We all stare at each other hopelessly. **"Um...can you repeat that slower?"** I ask, as politely as I can manage.

**"Trun...lef'...in...fi'hundreh...metres."**

**"Turn left in five hundred metres?" **Amy suggests, looking hesitant.

**"Yeah, cause that's what it said..."** I say sarcastically, lightly tapping her head with the device.

**"Tha' what I seid!" **

**"Okay fine!"**

Reluctantly following it's orders, after 8 minutes (three of which were used trying to decipher what the voice said) we made it.

**"Amy!"**

We both turn to see Rory running towards us, with the now working UV light. **"Finally!" **He pants, bending over to catch his breath.

**"How did you find us?" **I ask curiously.

**"You have loud voices when you argue." **He laughs.

**"Far enough..."  
><strong>

When the sight of my beloved blue box comes in sight, I break into a run, touching the wood eagerly. **"Ah, they'll never touch you again..." **I whisper, stroking the wood.

**"Ahem...?" **I turn sheepishly to see River standing there, hands on hips, smirking. I wave a finger at her, muttering, **"Don't...Shut up!"**

Still smirking, she joins her parents in the TARDIS, and I walk in behind her, jumping up the steps. **"Let's leave this place..." **I say, flicking a dial with relish. After a few seconds of adjusting co-ordinates, I pull the accelerator, but nothing happens.

**"Did you pull the destabilisor?" **River demands, looking over my shoulder.

**"Yes!" **I say, frustrated. I try everything, but we don't move.

**"Where have you set the co-ordinates to?" **River asks.

**"Earth!"**

**"See Doctor, that's your problem there."**

I turn, to see the Dream Lord, donned in a blue mechanic's suit, smirking at me.

**"Stop with the stupid games!" **I snarl. No-one messes with my TARDIS!

**"Ah Doctor, still missing the key piece in the puzzle..." **He sighs, as if regretfully.

**"We didn't stop it." **River says suddenly, looking at me.

**"But it's not _real_!" **I say angrily, whipping round to face them. **"This. Is. Not. _Real!" _**I turn furiously to him, eyes narrowed. **"_He's _not real!"**

**"But StormCage is." **River says quietly, stepping between me and the Dream Lord. **"Listen sweetie, you know what you have to do." **

I stare at her, confused. What am I meant to do?

Then it hits me, and I can't believe it took me so long to realize.

I step away from River, pushing past the Dream Lord, and enter new co-ordinates, before pulling a lever, which creates a satisfactory _bang._

The TARDIS seems to be suspended with no gravity as we set off. Amy staggers over, nearly falling. **"Where are we going?" **She yells, over the din of machinery.

**"The moon!" **I say with relish.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter's going to be the last of the Dream Lord I'm afraid! But there may be some more 11River! :D_**


	10. 30 Seconds to the Moon

_**Sorry it's quite short!**_

* * *

><p><strong>"The moon?" <strong>Amy and Rory yell simultaneously.

I nod wildly, as I maintain a steady grip on the console. **"Haven't you been paying attention?" **I demand, flicking a few more levers, and twisting the blue thing which I can't remember the name of.

River is laughing manically as she stands beside me, keeping a hand on the railings, watching the Dream Lord's look of frustration.

**"And what exactly do you plan to do Doctor?" **He demands, trying to keep his cool act.

**"The energy from the TARDIS will repair any damage done by the so-called meteor." **I explain, waving an indifferent hand.

We land suddenly, causing us to topple sideways, before landing more securely.

I jump down the steps in one leap, pushing both doors open, and whistling in admiration at the sight.

The moon is colder than I remembered. Giant holes the size of boulders litter the white surface. I step out, breathing in the cold air, but turn to stop the others from following. **"Humans can't breathe here." **I explain, and when River looks like she is about to speak, I interrupt. **"Even human plus Time Lord." **I wink, and with a whoop, jump in the air, landing twenty feet away.

I turn back, grinning at them, before jumping again landing in front of River who is leaning out, taking in the sight with appraising eyes. **"Jealous much?" **I tease, stepping back in.

**"No."**

**"Yeah you are..."  
><strong>

She hits my arm, and I laugh, before jumping up to the console, and saying, **"Ready everyone?" **

They stand by the door as I hurriedly type in code, before pulling the particle accelerator, and immediately yellow light rushes out the door, dancing and weaving in and out. I rejoin them, watching as the yellow light bathes the moon, and after a couple of minutes, the holes begin to shrink, before eventually disappearing.

Once they have completely vanished, I stalk towards the Dream Lord, who is looking miserable. **"Saved the world with...30 seconds to spare. New record for close call." **I grin evilly, and he looks resigned.

**"Fine, you win this round Doctor. But I'll be back." **He promises, looking formidable.

**"If you say so..."**

Next thing I know, I am opening my eyes again. I look up at the ceiling, then beside me where River lay, eyes opening slowly. I take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly, before letting go and jumping to my feet.

We seem to still be in the TARDIS in Stormcage, I can hear the alarm bells ringing, but before I can move, they are cut off. Amy and Rory are standing, Rory's arms around his wife, smiling at her, and River stands behind me, her breath hot on my back.

Someone knocks on the door, but before River can pull out the revolver I know she keeps hidden in her boot, I open it, revealing the very same guard from earlier, who is looking annoyed and angry. **"You can go now apparently. The boss says to give you this" **He mutters, tossing me a small package. I tear it open, and see a letter reading,

_You'll see us soon, Theta Sigma._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ooooh don't you love cliffhangers? :D <em>**


	11. Red Wires

_**Kentastic, I know how much you love cliffhangers, so heres another one! ;D**_

* * *

><p>I stare at the paper in absolute raw shock.<p>

_No...they can't be...no!_

**"Doctor?"**

I crumple the paper, pushing it into my pocket, and slamming the door shut on the guard's face. River is standing behind me, looking at the paper. **"What does it say?" **She demands, but I push past her, getting us out of here as fast as possible. Once we have left Stormcage, I allow myself to breathe again.

**"What does it say?" **River demands, rejoining me.

I look at her nervously, running a hand through my hair airily. **"Nothing." **

**"It obviously said something." **River points out, trying to pull the crumpled paper out of my jacket, but I shy away, stepping back.

**"Trust me for a change River. It's nothing you should be worried about." **I promise, though this is only half-true. This is something to be _very _worried about.

_They're dead!_

Says who?

_I watched them burn! _

And you watched River die and she's still here, isn't she?

_River...do they know about her? I can't let them know...are they watching us now? Is she in danger?_

I smile at her, and she rolls her eyes. **"God knows how I put up with you." **

**"Because you lo-..." **I cut off, glancing at Amy and Rory, who are teasing each other gently.

**"Well strictly spea-"**

**"Nah, technically-"**

**"Hypothetically...-"**

**"We're not arguing about this Amy!" **Rory teases, and his hands wrap around her waist, and he pulls her in, tickling her, which makes me squirm and squeal.

**"Pass the bucket River, I think I'm gonna throw up..." **I say loudly, so they will hear me.

They turn to us unconcernedly, but with embarrassed smiles. **"So what now, Doctor?" **Amy asks, still wrapped in an embrace with Rory.

**"I just need to fix some of the wiring-Hey, where are you going?" **

Amy and Rory have run out the room at the word wiring, and I turn to River, confused.

**"I don't think they trust you around technology sweetie, and quite frankly, I don't blame them..." **She teases, pressing a light finger against my nose.

**"Ooh, that was harsh." **I say in mock offense.

**"Aww, do you want me to apologize?" **She says in a baby voice.

**"Yeah, cause you'll do that..." **I trail off, grinning manically.

Without thinking, we kiss again, locked in an embrace so close that I can feel her breath against my cheek, see the individual curls of her hair.

If I could freeze time, I would do it, right now. Freeze at this moment where it was just River and I, expressing our love.

Damn, she could be cocky...overbearing...demanding...childish...but I loved her with everything I was.

Little did I know, she was thinking the same about me.

When we pull apart, I wink at her, and bounce down the steps, filled with renewed energy. **"Just need to fix some things!" **I call up to her, and sit on the chair I constructed of wires (probably wasn't the safest, but since when have I ever cared about personal safety?)

Holding the sonic between my teeth, I picked up a stray red wire, mumbling to myself, **"Why are you loose? Bad wire..." **I reprimand, before looking around for the place it was meant to go. I try to shove it in a plug, but it doesn't fit. **"Stupid wire!"**

**"Having problems sweetie?" **River calls from above, sitting cross-legged on the glass panel and staring down at me with a grin.

**"No." **I say firmly, brow narrowed in concentration. **"I can fix this..."** I yelp as I try to press the wire against a green cable, and electric sparks fly, singing my arms.

**"Ever heard of instructions?" **River says in a sing-song voice.

**"Rule 124." **I say, pulling the sonic out of my mouth and trying to sonic the wire without any success.

**"The Doctor makes his own instructions." **River rhymes off, and adds, **"And how's that working out for you?"**

As another spark flies, I look up at her grinning face with a grimace. **"Fantastic." **

Deciding the wire probably wasn't important, I left it the way I was, and rejoined River, as wrap my hands around her waist, smiling down at her. **"So where were we?"  
><strong>

**"Here." **We kiss again, and I hear the faint noise of a door opening and a fearful, **"Is he away from the wir-Oh..."**

Amy and Rory have just walked in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>He really shouldn't have left the red wire loose...<em>**


	12. The Return

_**Sorry it's really short! The next chapter will be really longish!**_

* * *

><p><strong>"So where we off to now?" <strong>

I face Amy and Rory, grinning as I untangled myself from River, and jump to my feet. **"I think we deserve a break. How about the beach?" **I suggest, and the general consensus is enthusiastic to this idea, so I face the console, but recoil, staring at it with horror, before wheeling round to River. **"Did you touch it?" **I demand, turning back. Something seemed different...

**"No? Did you unplug the gyropracters again? Every time..." **River sighs, jumping to my side and assessing the console. **"There's nothing wrong?" **She questions, after a thorough survey.

**"Something doesn't feel right..." **I muse, but since River is right, and in appearances everything seems to be fine, I set our co-ordinates and pull of the brakes.

As soon as I pull of the brakes, the whole TARDIS lurches, sending us crashing to the floor with four simultaneous bangs and moans.

**"What did you break this time?" **Amy moans, standing up and rubbing her bruised elbow ruefully. I rush around the console madly, looking like I am a demented bird seeking its quarry.

**"It's flying on it's own! How is that possible?" **I say, filled with a mixture of dread and worry.

**"You probably messed something up!" **River says impatiently, trying to suss for herself what was wrong, but surely enough she couldn't find anything wrong or out of place.

I look at the monitor, watching as we flew through the time vortex itself. **"No..." **I whisper. **"NO!"**

A heart-breaking familiar planet comes into view, and I immediately yell, **"Guard line on!" **

**"Where are we going?" **Rory demands, holding onto a railing, and he remains the only one standing as we land, which sends us careering to the floor again.

The doors fly open by itself, and I stare into the face of Rassilion, accompanied by around fifty Time Lords, my mouth open in horror.

That's not good...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Didn't expect that, did you? :D <em>**

**_Hope you liked!_**


	13. Foreknowledge

_**Thanks muchly to my reviewers, you guys are awe-some! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Theta Sigma."<strong>

His voice is low, dangerous, as he coldly studies me. I see a glimpse of hatred in his eyes as he takes in my appearance, and his eyes flit around the TARDIS.

**"Actually it's the Doctor now." **I reply, double hearts beating a tattoo into my rib cage.

I could feel Amy and Rory staring at me, but I don't turn around. Rassilion and I are locked in an eye-staring competition, but neither one of us backs down.

Finally, he says coolly, **"Ah, so I heard." **His voice is cool, but I detect annoyance from my direct stab at his authority. His eyes travel towards River, and he very nearly growls at her, so I stand protectively half in front of her, face drawn back in anger. Although, we were safe (the guard lines prevented anyone from leaving or entering the TARDIS) I was still worried.

They shouldn't exist! How was this possible?

**"So this is River Song, hmm?" **He asks, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

**"You seem to know who I am, yet you do me the indecency of not returning the favor." **River replies, tilting her head with an evil smile which alights her features.

Only River. Only River Song could stand in front of the members of the High Gallifreyan Council and openly mock them.

He looks shocked at being addressed like this, but quickly recovers, and I feel the tension mounting like Jenga blocks.

**"Rassilion." **He tilts his head, just a fraction. **"Pleasure you finally meet you, Miss Song."**

**"The pleasure is all yours." **She replies, and I hear Amy and Rory groan, knowing that the more River wound them up, the higher the danger level mounted.

Thinking it was time to intervene, I take a step forward, asking the question that had bugged me since getting the Theta letter. **"How are you still alive?"** I demand, staring at my kind with a strange mixture of pleasure, confusion and shamefulness, remembering my actions.

Should I feel pleased? That I'm not the only one left? That I can go back to just being the Doctor, the mad man with the box that makes people laugh, not the serious shadow of myself that came with the responsibility of controlling time?

**"Ah, we come to the problem." **He leans heavily on his staff, glaring at the line they cannot cross. **"The cracks in time affected both the time vortex and the time lock on Gallifrey."**

**"How were the cracks made?" **I demand eagerly. Finally, people that can answer my question instead of giving me new ones.

**"A fixed point was altered." **He says quietly, looking at me purposefully.

**"Me?" **I demand, dumbfounded at his accusation. **"I didn't change any fixed points!"**

If there was one thing I learned from Training School, it was the constantly drummed in sentence, _Don't touch fixed points._

**"You haven't yet. But you will."**

I stare at him, feeling frustrated at yet more riddles. **"Well tell me what I did so I won't do it!" **I urge.

**"You will try and prevent your death, and the death of River Song in the Library."  
><strong>

...Oh.

River is staring at me, looking appalled. **"What!"**

I storm towards him, feeling my anger rise with every step, and I stop just at the door.

**"You complete idiot!" **I yell, letting my anger dictate my words. **"Did the vortex screw your mind?"**

His entourage stir, growling at me, but my anger prevents me from caring.

Feeling the rage consume me, I angrily punch the wall of the TARDIS with pent-up anger. Who knew what the consequences of River knowing her death would be? **"You messed everything up! You just gave her foreknowledge!"**

I turn to River, who hasn't moved, and is looking paralyzed, staring at me mutely.

**"You could never contain your anger, Theta." **Rassilion says wryly.

I turn back to him with a growl. **"You better have a hell of a good reason for bringing me here." **

**"Forgiveness, Theta. I'm offering you forgiveness."**

Well...this ought to be interesting...


	14. Decisons

**_Thanks so much to my reviewers, especially KenTastic, who makes my day with her hilarious reviews! :D_**

* * *

><p>I stare at him, uncomprehending. <em>WHAT?<em>

**"Step outside now, and everything you did during, and after, the Time War will be forgotten. We'll start again, afresh. The rebirth of the Time Lords."** He extends a hand, as if he assumes I will run to his side immediately. When I don't move, his hand swings to his side, his face flushed with anger.

**"What's the alternative?" **I ask carefully, measured as I feel a heightened sense of panic.

**"You know what awaits you in Utah." **He says simply, a flicker of a smirk on his face.

**"What will happen to them," **I jerk a airy hand at the inhabitants of the TARDIS, **"If I come with you?"**

He looks angry again, but still, composes himself. **"They'll be tried as the Tribunal sees fit." **

Ha, Tribunal, don't make me laugh. No-one was given a chance in that supposed, "Justice System." They would be pronounced guilty the second they walked in.

**"So, they'll be found guilty and subjected to..." **I shiver, remembering the trip to the Tribunal Cells, when I was still known as Theta. The tortured screams still haunted my nightmares.

I had to choose between dying, and saving my best friends and their daughter, my soul mate, the woman I loved, or returning to Gallifrey and being forgiven for all the hurt, the pain, the misery I had caused,

How long had I sought forgiveness? Wanted someone, just one, to tell me, it's okay, no-one blamed me, everything was going to be okay? I would be among people who _understood _me, who didn't stare at me with blank expressions every time I mentioned the golden citadel where I used to spend the majority of my childhood, lying on the red grass and not having a care in the world?

But, as I turn away from my kind, I stare into River's hazel eyes. She is looking at me as if, _it's okay, I understand, go, leave._ Then I realize, I could never leave her, not even for a second. If I did, I don't know how long I would last before I cracked. I could never condemn her, or her parents who are looking resigned, to a life of misery and pain.

To a collection of gasps, I jump up the stairs, and twist the controls that will get us out of here.

**"You'll regret this, Theta." **He says coldly, his eyes narrowed in vicious hatred. **"You'll be back here any time soon." **

**"Do yourself a favor." **I rejoin River by the door, placing either hand on each side, leaning forward, and I see him recoil from the ferocity in my voice and face. **"Don't make promises you can't keep." **

With that, I slam the door shut in their stricken faces.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't worry, they'll be back! In two chapter-ish time!<em>**

**_Well, just as a pre-warning...get some hankys for the next chapter...It's gonna be a sad one!_**


	15. The Lake

River places a hand on top of mine, which is furiously turning dials and pressing buttons. **"Doctor, stop." **She commands, but I barely listen to her.

**"Should be able to overwrite their commands, if I jus-What is it?" **I finally tear my gaze away from the controls, and focus on River, both hands clutching either side of the console, shaking slightly with anger.

**"Go with them." **She tries to pull me away, but I shake her off. **"Doctor, _think_ about it! They're _Time Lords._ Actual Time Lords, and your turning your back on them?" **

**"I never want to see them again River, can't you understand that?" **I turn to her fully this time, staring at her intensely. **"You don't know what they're capable of."**

**"Doctor, you should go." **Amy approaches us warily, Rory behind her, nodding in agreement.

I turn to them, growling slightly with impatience. The more they urged me to leave, the more I wanted to. _NO! I'm not thinking about leaving them! _**"You don't _understand! _What they'll do to you"** I lower my head, the screams echoing around my mind. **"I've seen it. No-one deserves it." **I add coldly, finally turning one last dial.

Did I offend someone out there? Did I insult them, or kill one of their family members? Why am I cursed with this plague of bad luck?

For the second time today, the TARDIS was out of my control. Holding the edge of the console with one hand, and attempting to direct us with the other, I call, **"You might want to hang on!"**

Probably having anticipated that this sort of thing would happen, River was holding onto the railings, alongside Amy and Rory, who are whispering to each other. The words, **"23rd April" **and **"It can't be..." **Reach my ears, but the sound of a shrill alarm distracts me.

**"Turn it off!" **River yells, covering her ears with her hands.

**"It won't!" **I yell back, over the intense noise, trying everything in my power to turn it off, and direct us to a safe destination.

**"Where are we going?" **Amy yells.

I pause, before yelling back, **"Let me get back to you on that!"**

**"Doctor!"**

**"It's not my fault!"**

With this, a juddering sends us to the floor, and four groans echo around us.

**"I vote that River drives next time." **Rory mutters, pulling himself up, and helping Amy stand, who is nodding in agreement. River beams at me, and I shake my head in mock insult.

**"If you want to end up in the middle of a battlefield, then on you go!" **I tease, and River slaps my arm, making me laugh.

**"Where are we anyway?"**

Rather than admit that I had no clue, I jump down the steps, pushing open the TARDIS doors, just a crack, and I smother to slam the doors shut.

A dusty desert, with a large lake extending as far as the eye could see. The sun shone on the lake, making the water that rippled sparkle like a lit up disco ball. To complete this scene, there are four people sitting on a red and white picnic blanket, laughing and joking. Using my hand to shield my eyes from the glaring sun, I realize that it is us.

River, Amy Rory and I are sitting meters away.

I turn to go back inside, the laws of time making my head fuzzy. No, they can't see us!

I see that the others have seen what lies outside, and they all look stricken, to my confusion. How did they know? How did they know what awaited for me here?

I look at River, who is looking at the floor, avoiding looking at me. **"You knew." **I accuse, staring round at all three of them, feeling my temper flare. How could they keep this from me? My own death? They had known the whole time, and never told me?

**"Of course I knew." **She replies quietly. **"Just like you knew about the Library and never told me." **She looks up at me, and I jerk back, stung by the acid in her words.

Instead, I turn to Amy. **"You promised me. You _swore _Amy!" **

**"I had to." **She replies firmly, still not looking at me.

**"I suppose you knew as well Rory?" **I demand, and he nods, running a hand through his ashy hair. **"So all of you knew, but you didn't tell me? What, did you talk about it while I wasn't there?" **I ask, aware that I was being unreasonable, but the fact that my death was imminent was a major damper on my mood.

**"We were trying to figure out how to stop it." **Amy admits.

**"If you had _told _me, I might have been able to!" **

**"No you couldn't have, and you know it." **River stands in front of my, putting a hand on my shoulder, but I shake her off.

**"I could have _tried!_" **

This conversation reminds me of the argument River and I had in Demons Run, when she had told me she was the Ponds' daughter.

Then it hits me. I _could _stop this. I could stop River dying in the Library, and me dying here.

The consequences...would be unlivable. But I _had _to. What other choice did I have?

River seems to realize that I have a plan, and as I run outside as a rouse, the three of them follow, yelling, **"Doctor NO!"**

When we reach outside, I think to the TARDIS, **_"Lock the doors." _**Immediately, the doors swing shut behind us, and lock. I push them behind a large rock, and gasp out loud as I feel a coldness spreading through me.

It was so cold. Like I had been immersed into an icy cold bathtub. My knees buckle, and the floor decides now would be the perfect time to hi to my head. I turn my head, seeing my future self struggling to stand as an astronaut stands coldly, watching, its arm extended. I see the future Amy scream and try and run towards me, but the future Rory and River restrain her.

The present River kneels over me, her hair tickling my chin. **"Doctor!" **She yells, shaking me so I face her again. **"Tell me what to do!"**

As an answer, my fingers lock around her wrist, pulling the vortex manipulator she always wears, and I attach it to my own wrist.

**"What are you doing?" **She demands, but I type in co-ordinates (I was going to regret this...there was so many ways this could go wrong...) and with one final, breathless wink at them, disappear with a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change of plan, next chapter will be the saaaad one! :D<em>**

**_And I've kind of hinted what will happen next, so if you can spot it, well done! :D_**

**_Hope you liked!_**


	16. One Last GoodBye

**_Surpriiise! :D_**

**_I know, its my second update tonight! (I was going to be really evil and leave you hanging until tomorrow, but soooome people are very stubborn!)_**

**_I also watched the Promise tonight, it's a TV movie thing, it's on 4oD for all the British people, it's realllly good! It's got Christian Cooke, who played Commander Ross in the Sontaran Strategem in it, and let's just say...he works a soldier's uniform in it...!_**

**_And to my friend, you don't think I'm thaaat mean do you?_**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, pulling myself to my feet, glancing at my watch. Two minutes. Two minutes, damn it, I would have to be quick.<p>

I look around frantically, and tilt my head as I hear the approaching sound of heels clicking off the floor, and a hurried command of, **"Put the child in a holding cell." **

The voice. So quiet, snake-like that it makes every nerve ending stand, and my face twists in anger when I think about what this woman put River through.

Well, it wasn't going to happen anymore.

I was insane; I had always known that. I had done a lot of things that people might consider...crazy. But this, coming here, completely rewriting time...

This topped it.

As a soldier, stiff-backed with a rifle slung carelessly over his shoulder came into view, I hid in the shadows. He carried a rocker, with the small baby River/Melody inside.

**"Soldier!" **I bark, in the most commanding, gruff voice I can manage. He immediately places the wicker on the ground, and stands to attention, saluting me, even though he can't see me.

**"Sir!" **He cries respectfully, before I step out, and he looks terrified. **"Your...your the..."** He stammers, looking petrified, trembling like an aspen leaf.

**"I'm the Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. Whatever the hell it is you call me." **I say, stepping forward so I was inches away from him. **"And you made a big mistake going against me." **With that, my fist connects with his jaw, and he flies back, slamming into a wall on the other side of the room, where he lies sprawled on the floor, unmoving.

Without feeling a hint of remorse, I turn to the camera that I see out of the corner of my eye, and wave cheerily. **"Kovarian...That's the last time you try and mess with me, or I swear to everything I am that you will regret the day you took your first breath." **I promise coldly, before stepping forward and crouching by the baby.

It was hard to believe that this tiny baby grew up to be the fearsome River Song I knew today.

_Not anymore. _I think bitterly, sighing as I sweep the hair from my eyes. **"I'll regret this." **I say with a sigh, before swinging the cradle on my arm, and taking us back to Utah.

* * *

><p>I don't even look at her. How can I? How can I look at her in the face of what I have done?<p>

The Time Lords were right. I have completely, irresponsibly screwed up time. Who knew what the consequences of my actions would be?

**"Doctor no!" **

Her voice. filled with shock and horror at what I have done. I push the cradle into Amy's arm, and without looking at either her or Rory, say, **"Take her home. Be the parents she never had."**

The astronaut was gone, and so where the future versions of us. Time must already have changed. Only the TARDIS energy was keeping the anomaly...River...here.

I push past her, opening the TARDIS with a thought, and before she can do more than try and push in, I close the door, and with trembling fingers, lock it.

**"Doctor you can't do this!" **

**"I'm sorry River...I'm so sorry...I _have _to do this." **I whisper, unable to stop a handful of tears from cascading down my cheek, and unable to stop my voice breaking with emotion.

She is punching, kicking the TARDIS doors, but to no avail. **"Doctor! _Please!"_**

River said please...

I cover my ears, sinking to the floor and resting my head against the doors.

**"River don't...don't make this harder than it already is!" **I plead, burying my face in my knees.

She stops trying to bludgeon the door down, and I hear her go to her knees, and her short, ragged breathing is close to my head.

**"I'll never see you again! I'll never have _known_ you!" **She whispers, and somehow, it is worse a whisper than a yell.

A yelling River I can deal with. A quiet, subdued River?

**"I can't do this, I just can't..." **I place a hand on the lock, about to turn it, but then I stop.

I had to be strong. I had to do this. For River. I wouldn't let her die in the Library.

As cliche as it sounds, I felt as if my heart was breaking into little tiny pieces as I finally sum up the courage to go to the monitor, and stare at the sight of River, kneeling in front of the TARDIS.

She was crying.

_What have I done?_

**"I'm sorry River..." **I whisper, one last final time. **"Even when you won't know me, I'll keep on loving you. I'll never forget you, even though you'll never know me."**

With these final words, the familiar sound of the TARDIS dematerialising fills my ears, as I complete the final stage, and the River Song I know, and love, is gone forever.


	17. The Trial

**_Only this and two more chapters left! :( and from now on it'll be in third person instead of the Doctors point of view! :D_**

**_Hope you like!_**

* * *

><p>The second The Doctor had arrived back at Gallifrey, they had arrested him, on grounds of <em>Immoral conduct and breakage of the Laws of Time.<em>

Now they were gathered in the huge Tribunal Room, which sat a hundred of the Time Lords, who sat in a circle, like a perverse sort of Colosseum, with a row of the High Council in the middle, with a chair for the accused right smack bang in the middle.

As they brought the Doctor in (heavily shackled, his clothes torn, yet a look of pride and triumph on his face) a silence filled the room. No-one wanted to miss a word of the Doctors trial.

**"Doctor, you stand accused of immoral conduct, and on numerous occasions, breaking the Time Laws. Do you admit to these?" **Rassilion looks thunderous, yet a savage look of triumph alights his aged features.

**"Yes, bu-"**

**"You also stand accused for stealing a type 40 TARDIS, and leaving Gallifrey to burn during the Time War. Do you admit to these?"**

**"Yes bu-"**

**"Well, it looks clear to me that the accused is guil-"**

**"I was _borrowing _it!" **

His yell is echoed throughout the silent room, and everyone looks shocked at his outburst, but there was a few looks of glee at the humiliation on Rassilions face.

**"Borrowing implies-"**

**"I know!"**

He turns to the crowd of people appealingly, catching the eyes of the downtrodden people who looked uncomfortable, that he used to call friends. **"Anyone with half a brain cell would have done the same!" **He points out, before facing the Council again. **"Don't try and deny it." **He concludes, eyes narrowed.

**"The question isn't would we have done it, Doctor. It is the fact that _you_ did do it that matters. Besides, you broke the Time Law by rewriting-"**

**"I had to do it." **His voice is quiet, but everyone in the room can hear him clearly, and they lean forward in their seats, wanting to catch every word. **"I had no alternative."**

When the Doctor trained at Gallifrey, he had a best friend, who was seated in the audience now. His name was Delta, and he looked down at his best friend with a mixture of pity, and laughter as he continually mocked the High Council.

**"What happened to forgiveness?" **He suddenly stood up and yelled, drawing every pair of eyes to him, including the Doctor who looked gratefully at him, and Delta tipped him a wink. **"Or have we forgotten this in our need to punish innocent people?" **

**"The Doctor is guilty Delta." **Rassilion stands, glaring at the person who _dared _contradict him. **"How can you be convinced of his innocence, after all he has done?"**

**"Because I know him." **He puffs out his chest proudly, his blue eyes alight with pride. **"We _all _knew him! We all know he would never do something like this if it wasn't necessary!"**

Most of the people are nodding slowly, fixing Delta with approval, but some are looking disgusted, and shaking their heads rapidly. Delta sits back down, crossing his arms and fixing the High Council with a cold stare.

After a brief flurry, the Tribunal are engaged in rapid conversation, and the audience start to chat among themselves, occasionally throwing glances at the Doctor, who sat humming to himself, as if this happened every day.

**"The Tribunal have decided that the Doctor has been found guilty of-"**

**"NO!" **This yell is started by Delta, who jumps to his feet again, and all throughout the room, people are jumping to their feet, imitating him.

Delta tries to run forward, but is restrained by two guards, and the sentence is passed, **"And will be subjected to level 9 punishment." **

Everyone in the room freezes, even the High Council, bar Rassilion who looks sadistically excited, looks absolutely appalled. Level 9 was the worst type of punishment, reserved for the lowest of criminals.

A glimpse of fear passes through the eyes of the Doctor, but Delta is the only one who notices, everyone else is in an uproar.

Suddenly, the Doctor stands, and the whole room falls silent, as if been put on mute.

**"I'd watch your back if I were you." **He says forcefully, as he is led away, leaving the entire room stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>"Your an idiot Theta." <strong>

The Doctor looks up with a smile to see the familiarly sandy haired friend, who had supported him during the "trial."

**"I missed you too, Delta." **He laughs, and stands, leaning against the bars of his cell.

Delta sighs, running a hand through his shaggy hair. **"Why'd you do it?" **He asks finally, looking resigned.

**"To save the woman I love." **He replies instantly.

**"You were always so cliche." **Delta laughs, glancing behind his shoulder, but the guard who was meant to be watching them was engaged in conversation with someone. **"You know what they'll do to you, Theta." **His eyes close. He had been with the Doctor when they were shown the Tribunal cells, and he, unlike the Doctor who had faked being ill and left, had stayed behind to see _exactly _what Level 9 punishment looks like.

**"I know Delta. She's worth anything." **

Delta nods, and the guard motions that he has to leave. **"I'll try and come again, The-Doctor. May the Gods of Time be on your side, brother." **

With that, he leaves the Doctor alone.


	18. Level 9 Punishment

**_Anyone else really looking forward to tonight? Cybermen+Craig=Yaaaaaay!_**

**_Anyway, I feel really bad for writing this chapter, because its rather harsh to the Doctor!_**

**_Be warned, it is...relatively gory!_**

**_Hope you like!_**

* * *

><p>A refreshingly cold hand touches his multi-colored, broken jaw, tracing a line up to his forehead, sweeping the hair out of his eyes, which don't open.<p>

**"Your going to have to look eventually sweetie." **

The voice made him stiffen, his swollen, bloody mouth opening slightly in shock, as slowly, slowly, his eyelids open, revealing the green irises that contained so much pain, so much sorrow that it made her shiver.

She kneels beside him, kissing his forehead, which makes him wince.

**"You'll be okay Doctor, I promise." **She whispers, yet as she looks at his beaten, broken body, she doesn't know how to keep that promise.

He doesn't speak, just stares up at her from the foetal position he hadn't moved from in the last couple of days, which have seemed like centuries of pain and misery.

She tries to take in the extent of his damage, but the little medical knowledge she had gathered throughout the years could never prepare a person for this.

The worst is his chest. The shirt has been ripped off, and it barely clings to his muscled, bleeding chest, which was decorated with cuts and lacerations. By the way he avoids moving, she knows his ribs are broken.

She is shaking as she places both of her hands on either sides of his temple, and he stiffens, knowing what she is about to do. **"Just think of a door. A door closing on the memories you don't want me to see. Lock the door." **She whispers, echoing his words when he had explained the Time Lord's ability to explore memories and thoughts.

To her surprise, she encounters no blockages in his memories. He is letting her roam free around his memories, something he had never done before.

She looks down at him, and he gives her the tiniest of winks, and she smiles, before closing her eyes again, and finding the memory of what his own kind have done to him.

_A blonde woman, standing beside the Doctor, who is chained to a wall, legs and arms splayed apart, who is bleeding heavily, and not looking at her._

_"You left me..." She whispers harshly, and he looks up at her with such sadness River wants to run and hug him, kiss him, tell him he'll be okay. From her vantage point behind her, she can see the woman is a hologram, there was the tiniest piece missing from her jacket, obviously it had been constructed in a hurry; but the Doctor would think she was real._

_"I had no choice Rose." He whispers._

_"There was always a choice." Her eyes turn red, and suddenly, she steps forward, slashing his chest with a long sort of scimitar. He yells out in pain, squeezing his eyes shut and struggles against the chains, a faint moan coming from his lips._

_Next is another blonde woman, who by the way the Doctor addresses her, is called Jenny._

_"You watched me die. You let me die." She accuses, and he shakes his head rapidly, moaning slightly._

_"Jenny please, not you. I held you as you died in my arms!" He pleads, but River turns away, and there is another long yell of pain. _

In the present, she pulls back, horrified by what she has seen, and he opens his eyes slowly, looking up at her with his puppy-like eyes.

**"River..." **His voice is hoarse, weakened from a week of screaming.

**"Hush sweetie, don't talk." **She presses a finger to his lips, and he stares up at her.

When she removes her finger, with a shuddering gasp, he manages to say, **"How? How are you here?"**

**"Spoilers." **She whispers, unable to stop a handful of tears spilling over her lashes. He laughs softly, but winces as the movement kicks up the omnipresent pain.

They don't speak for a while, River is too busy studying the metal shackles that have cut deep into his wrists, restraining any movement. By the deep, bleeding teeth marks around the edges, she guesses he tried to bit them off, which sends a ripple of fear through her. What kind of pain would he have been subjected to to prefer to have attempted to bit his way out of shackles?

**"You did all this for me?" **She whispers, leaning over him, eyes filled with guilt.

To her surprise, a faint smile appears at his lips. **"I would do it again without hesitation." **He whispers, his voice cracked.

In an attempt to cover up her guilt and embarrassment, she pulled the sonic out of her pocket, and laughed as his eyes filled with the same childish eagerness that she loved him for. **"You were always so forgetful." **She easily takes out the key she stole from a guard, then takes the cuffs off, and he tries to stand, but collapses on her, groaning in agony. She helps him stand before pushing the sonic into his pocket, and pretends she can't see the tears of pain.

**"We'll be out of here soon sweetie, don't worry." **She promises, as she half-drags, half-carries him out of the dark, tiny cell he has been kept in for a week.

To his surprise, they meet no resistance the first five agonizing minutes of walking. **"Where?" **He asks, unable to form any other words.

Her eyes turn hard, and she doesn't look at him. **"They didn't give up without a fight." **She says coldly.

**"River!" **His voice is shocked, appalled.

**"I only killed five, calm down love." **She says soothingly, but he tries to push her away, attempting to stand on his own, and falling back on her again.

**"Why?" **

**"Why do you care about them? Look what they did to you!" **She points out, and he looks ashamed.

**"I don't...want blood on...you..r.." **He can't speak anymore, and he closes his eyes, breathing heavily.

**"Sweetie, anyone that tries to do this deserves to die." **

He nods slowly, but she can tell he still feels ashamed and guilty.

**"Stop!" **

A snarling voice. River turns, apologizing as she lowers him to the floor, where he lies against the wall, breathing heavily, eyes half-closed.

A man with blood spattered on his black robes is running towards them, a sonic taser in his hands. **"Where do you think your going?" **He sneers, and smirks as he looks at the Doctor.

**"Away from here." **River replies, her eyes narrowed.

**"And who do you think you are?" **He demands, still sneering.

**"River Song." **She smirks as he recoils, taking in her bedraggled, blood-stained appearance, and even the Doctor is grinning at his face.

He tries to fire the sonic taser, but the Doctor has pulled out the sonic, and it backfires, sending electric pulses through the man, causing him to crash to the floor, writhing as electricity rockets through his body.

She turns to the Doctor with surprise, and he winks at her, and she feels a surge of relief in the fact that the old twinkle in his eyes has returned.

She helps him stand again, and together, working as a team, they manage to reach the TARDIS, which is parked at the end of the empty cells.

He touches the blue wood with a sense of pride and satisfaction. When they open the doors, he revels in the sight of his beloved TARDIS.

He looks back, one more time, his eyes closed. **"What will happen?" **He asks quietly.

**"I made sure they won't ever be able to leave Gallifrey again." **She says curtly, and he stares at her, confused. **"The TARDIS matrix takes a liking to me, since I am her child." **She winks at him, and he smiles. **"She homed into all their TARDIS'. All of their power, combined, is enough to recreate the time lock."**

He nods slowly, taking in the sight of his home planet for the last time. Now, he was shedding his old skin of Theta Sigma forever. He was saying good-bye to his old life, and hello to another. **"Bye..." **He whispers, unable to restrain the emotions.

He was no longer Theta the second he walked through those doors, the second he abandoned his kind yet again, he would be the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the Last of the Time Lords, all over again.

When they are safely inside, he can't take it anymore, and falls to the floor, lying there, panting and groaning with the effort it had taken him to get there. River locks the door, and avoiding standing on him, jumps up the stairs and begins operating the consoles.

**"River!" **He moans, and she immediately rushes to his side, looking concerned. **"Brakes...on!"**


	19. Recovery And Finish

**"No..."**

River jerks awake, groaning as she rubs her eyes to clear the last of the sleep from them. She had fallen asleep next to the Doctors bed in the small hospital room in the TARDIS.

She turns to look at him, and immediately sits on the bed, taking both of his hands. Last night, he had had a nightmare and had tried to claw imaginary handcuffs off of his wrists.

**"Ssh sweetie." **She whispers softly, holding his jerking hands still. **"It's okay, don't worry."**

He freezes suddenly, before letting out a short yell. **"No River don't! Please!" **

He is struggling violently now, although his eyes remain shut.

She has to see what he is dreaming about, as bad as it would make her feel. He would most surely kill her if he knew. She places a hand on his forehead, and enters his dream.

_It is her. She's holding a small object in her hands, that looks horrifyingly like a razor. "You erased me from time." She says coldly, and River can't look as she drags it along his unprotected back..._

She jumps back in reality, and wraps her arms around the Doctor, her eyes clamped shut, rage making her hearts beat irregularly. The Time Lords were _monsters _for doing that to him!

She feels him awaken, and his breathing is short, ragged. He is whispering something, but she can't hear what he is saying.

**"It was only a dream." **She says softly, and he turns to face her, his eyes wide with shock and fear.

**"Memories." **He says, and in that one word, she can hear lots of emotions, like in a ball of yarn, every layer you untangle is a new emotion. Fear. Guilt. Sadness.

**"They can't hurt you anymore." **She reminds him, before deciding he was okay, and letting go. He watches her take a green liquid out of the medicine cabinet that he frequently forgot to replenish. When she comes back, he tries a smile for the first time in the two days he has spent recovering.

The slight scarring on his face makes his dimpled smile look different, but to River, it is the smile of a man who has endured so much pain, so much misery and loss, yet still came through fighting, and of _course_, had an odd fashion style.

She dabs at the cuts on his chest, which results in a hissing noise, from the Doctor and the acid in the medicine reacting with the cut. She doesn't apologize, but keeps going, and reapplies the hastily constructed bandages.

**"You really need to get proper medical stuff." **She chides softly, sitting at the foot of his bed.

**"Don't need it. I'm fine." **As if to prove it, he tries to get out of the bed, but River pushes him back down gently. **"Ri-ver!" **He moans, hating having to sit still for more than a second.

**"No!"**

**"Just for five minutes!"**

**"Yeah sure okay."**

**"...Really?"**

**"No!"**

**"I hate you..."**

**"Love you too sweetie." **

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

The Doctor awakens suddenly, from a nightmare he doesn't want to think about. He opens his eyes, yawning as the last remnants of sleep leave him. He tries to sit up, but realizes that River must have fallen asleep on him, because she is curled up into his body, her head on his arm. He smiled at the innocence and vulnerability on her face whilst she slept; she couldn't keep up the bad girl act while she was asleep.

The majority of his wounds have cleared, only the faint scarring on his wrists from the cuffs and the mental torture he was subjected to continues to haunt him. For what he has been through, he supposes he is lucky to still be alive and sane.

He wouldn't be alive or sane without River. It was her who stayed by his bedside for days on end as he thrashed around the bed, the nightmares taking hold of him, as the memories wouldn't let him forget his experience under the hands of the Time Lords.

He had finally caved, and told River where his bedroom was. They were both lying in his huge bed, enough to fit at least four people easily, and the duvet matched the TARDIS-blue color.

It was a mess, books lay strewn across the floor, as if he had got bored of reading them and threw them carelessly away to move onto another thing.

River's favorite feature of his room, besides the endless amount of gadgets that fascinated her, was the fact that there were no walls in his room, or a ceiling. Instead, there was one big open window, where you could see everything outside. From exploding stars, to yellow planets, it was beautiful.

**"Can I get up now?" **He complains lightly, grinning at River who had just climbed out of the bed.

River had explained everything to him on the second day of his recovery. When the Doctor had left her in Utah, after presenting the Ponds' with baby Melody, when she was trying to push past him, she had unhooked the vortex manipulator, and slipped it into the cot, with the sleeping baby, as well as the blue diary that contained all her thoughts, all her memories, ones with and without the Doctor. Thanks to her parents, the TARDIS had managed to keep the diary filled with words, even when time was rewritten.

Growing up, Melody/River taught herself how to use the vortex manipulator, using the instructions left in the diary. She had gone on many adventures whilst her parents were asleep, not that they knew, although Amy always did wonder how alike the River Song she used to know, and Melody were.

She had finally admitted to her parents that she did know who the Doctor was, after hearing them talk about him for the millionth time. They were shocked at first, but when Melody started to wonder why she felt such a _strong_ attraction to him, they had told her what he had done for her.

She had regenerated when she was 18, after trying to visit the Doctor in Gallifrey with her vortex manipulator, she was chased, and ended up in a room filled with toxic radiation. She had managed to get home, and when her parents came home from an anniversary dinner, they were astounded to see that a curly-haired girl sat in front of them, grinning evilly.

She laughs, and sits on the side of the bed, kissing his nose. **"Nope."**

**"Who put you in charge?"**

**"I did."**

**"When?"**

**"Just there."**

They grin at each other, unable to stay in an argument, and they kiss.

**"River?"**

**"Yes?" **She turns back round, and to her complete astonishment, he has placed a small, red box on the edge of the bed, with his big goofy grin on his face.

**"I was going to do it proper, on one knee, but I realized that's for normal people, in normal relationships. You and I aren't normal River, especially you. Your far better than normal." **He flashes her a dimpled grin, and she swears part of her melts inside. **"I know it won't be easy River, but life's better that way. I want to be with you forever, until the last star burns out, until the last creature takes it's last breath, and then...we'll go back and do it all again." **

She still hasn't said anything, but is staring at the box with complete shock, and she opens it with shaking hands. A gold ring, inscribed with the words, _Dilectio manet Aeternum._

**"Love lasts always."** He smiles. **"Gallifreyan."**

She still hasn't spoken, and he begins to worry. River normally has to speak every five seconds, why, for the first time the Doctor wants her to, she doesn't?

**"River Song, will you marry me?" **He asks, his voice eager and hopeful.

As an answer, she kisses him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was soooo close to not putting that last sentence in...that would have amused me for eternity, imagining all of your faces! :D<em>**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story! :D 7000+ views! It makes me feel so chuffed!_**

**_Now for the thanks!_**

**_Kentastic72, for being genuinely hilarious with her reviews, I can't stop laughing whenever I read them!_**

**_DoCtOrWhOlUvEr11, uzumaki misaki, MayFairy, thesporktheives, Whoa-em-gee bro, GravityDragMeDown , Hanabella Louise, shirley loves doctor who , nat-nav and of course, all my lovely anons! :D_**

**_And to my friend, for reading this every day and making me update faster, oooh it's so tempting...so very tempting...but nah, I'm too nice for that ;)_**

**_Anyways, hope you liked! And now we sit and wait for the epicness that shall be Closing Time and the FINALE!_**

**_Geronimo! _**


End file.
